


[WANT]

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted, needed, and loathed someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WANT]

I want you.  
I need you.  
I loathe you.

I want to hear you say my name.  
Feel your hand in mine.  
Believe that things will be ok when you are there.

I want to feel your breathe against mine.  
Smell your musk as you embrace me.  
See those beautiful eyes look in to mine.

I need the subtle reassurance of your whispers.  
The grip of your fingers on my arm.  
The looks you give me.

I need a figure to stand next to.  
To hold.  
To love.

I loathe the way I can't talk to you.  
That I can't convey my true feelings.  
That we can't be together.

I loathe the way others touch you.  
The way you don't need me.  
The way I need you.

Donghae, I want you.  
I need you.  
I loathe you.  



End file.
